The embodiment relates to lens assembly and a camera module.
Recently, as a mobile appliance such as a cellar phone equipped with a camera has been introduced, still images and moving pictures can be taken regardless of time and location.
In addition, for high-resolution and high-quality photographs, the performance of the camera has been gradually improved, and a camera module having an auto-focusing function, a close-up shot function, and an optical zoom-in/zoom-out function has been mounted.